


Maid Trilogy: The Bet

by Kirihime



Category: Inazuma Eleven Go!
Genre: Jealousy, KyoRan, M/M, Maid, MasaRan, TakuRan, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirino lost to a bet and now has to be HIS maid for one week.Hope you like it!<br/>Better than the summary promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE BET

'Uurrgghh!... K-a-r-i-y-a! You are so dead!', Kirino thought gritting his teeth, while looking at the maid costume that his wearing that was given to him by his kohai.

'That Kariya, I knew I shouldn't have made that bet, if only I have known it! Damn it!" Stupid bet! Stupid bet! Stupid bet! This is all you fault KARIYA!",Kirino repeated in his head.

"Damn it!If it wasn't for the strawberries I would never have agreed to this!", Kirino thought getting mad at himself for being baited by just strawberries, which is his favorite.

'Now I have to go to his house everyday for one week! Urgh! This is humiliating! If only I have known', Kirino thought regretting yesterdays action.


	2. Monday (Part 1)

It was already after school and the Raimon team was preparing for practice and was changing their clothes in their club room.

"Hi Kirino-sempai", Kariya said to his sempai smiling innocently at him.

"What do you want Kariya", Kirino said turning around to face him, looking quite annoyed.

"Nothing", once he passed by Kirino ,"just wanted to remind you of our deal that's all I hope you haven't forgotten it", who turn around and looked at Kirino who in turn was also looking back to see Kariya looking at him both making eye contact with each other, Kariya having a smirk on his face while Kirino having a scowl both having opposite expression. Kariya then turn around and continued walking outside the room and heading into the soccer field. Shindou then approached Kirino after Kariya was gone.

"What was that all about", Shindou asked to his best friend having seen the two talking to each other, and is now looking at Kirino whose face is as red as a tomato, whether it was from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"It's nothing, we should go to", before Shindou could ask anything Kirino dashed out of the clubroom.

AFTER PRACTICE

Practice was over and the sun was setting down. Everyone of the Raimon members were really exhausted on their practice and started changing clothes, after that one by one everyone started leaving the club room and only few are left.

"Hey, want to hang out at my place since we don't have anything to do", Shindou asked to Kirino. Kirino would have agreed right there and then, but remembered the bet that he made with Kariya and he immediately regretted making that stupid bet.

"Sorry Shindou maybe next time I still have some things I need to do", Kirino lied to his best friend, although Shindou could tell he was lying he just let it slip and agreed.

"Is that so well maybe next time then, bye", Shindou said and went ahead.

"Yeah next time, bye", Kirino said.

"Good you haven't forgotten our bet Kirino-sempai",Kariya said to Kirino after he was done changing, while Kirino was half finish yet, after that they too exited the clubroom.

"Neh, Kirino-sempai is your parent's at home?", Kariya asked.

"No both of my parent's are on a trip to my grandparent's house they won't be back until next Monday, why?", Kirino asked looking at Kariya suspiciously.

"Nothing sempai", Kariya answered innocently.

"Where are we even going huh?", Kirino asked following Kariya.

"To my apartment of course, where else", Kariya answered as if it it was dumbest question ever.

"Ah, right", answered Kirino feeling embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

"But before that let's go to your house Kirino-sempai", Kariya said and looked up to Kirino.

"Why?", Kirino looked at Kariya having a confused face.

"Well since nobody's at your house you could stay with me for a while especially since the bet lasts for one week starting on Monday which is now", Kariya said smiling innocently at Kirino but if you look into his eyes you could see the mischievousness in it.

"But...But...", Kirino looked horrified at the suggestion just thinking that he will be with Kariya for one whole week was too much for him and tried thinking of a reason why he can't go. But before he could think of any reason Kariya spoke first-

"Your parent's will be back by next Monday right, you could call them now and say that you are going to stay in your friends house for the week, and just bring the key of the house with you," Kariya answered grinning mischievously, knowing that he won the argument and that there's no way out of this. Kirino as much as he wanted to protest knew that Kariya has a point and as much as he hated it he agreed. A few minutes later they were already at Kirino's house.

"Wait here", Kirino said and went inside the house and after a few minutes he went outside. They then started walking to Kariya's apartment.


	3. Monday (Part 2)

It was already dark outside when they got into Kariya's apartment. Once they've got inside Kariya didn't waste any time and started ordering Kirino around.

"Ki~ri~no~Sem~pai", Kariya sing sanged, smiling widely at Kirino, while Kirino shivered at the way he was being called, his hair standing at the end and feels something bad will happen to him.

"Wha...What... is it", Kirino asked nervously and gulped at Kariya who was smiling happily and innocently, if Kirino was honest he would have been fooled by those innocent smile of his if it wasn't for the fact that every time he smiles like that it means bad news to him.

"Here", and gave him the maid uniform still smiling.

"Do... I... Do I... Really...have...to...wear this", looking horrified at the uniform that was given to him.

"Well of course sempai! After all it is part of the bet", smirking at his sempai's annoyed face, his right eye twitching.

"But-"

"No buts sempai! You agreed to it you knew what will happen to you if you lose, you have to hold your end of bargain sempai", pouting at his sempai. And before Kirino could speak again he was again stopped.

"Sempai, you do know that you have many things to do right, that's why if I were you I would stop this nonsense fight and get started on working", he smiled at his sempai.

Kirino then begrudgingly went to the bathroom where Kariya had directed him. After a few minutes later, Kirino came back in the living room, looking down at the ground and was blushing madly. While Kariya was seated at the middle of the couch cross legged both hands lay behind the couch lazily and at his sides, while staring at Kirino eying him up and down the maid uniform suiting him perfectly, which is a simple blue dress that ends above the knee and a white apron along with blue and white stripes socks (refer to the picture of this story). Kariya licked his lips looking at his sempai like a predator studying his prey. Kariya was so busy looking at his sempai and thinking of all the things he could do to him that he didn't notice that he was being called.

"KARIYA!"

"WHAT!"

"WILL YOU STOP STARING!... You're ...Creeping me out", Kirino said avoiding making eye contact with Kariya and is fidgeting in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Ok before we start first things first, Rule #1) You have to either call me Master Kariya or Kariya-sama-"

"WHAT! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU THAT!", Kirino shouted angrily, glaring at Kariya as if he wants to murder him.

"Because you lost the bet and you are my maid and as your master you have to do whatever I say. And beside you will only need to call me that whenever the two of us are alone", Kariya answered casually not intimidated by the glare that was sent to him.

"Now come on call me Master Kariya or Kariya-sama", smirking at Kirino who was blushing madly on either embarrassment or anger or both it was hard to tell. Kirino was biting his lips and was thinking if he should do it or not, but decided the sooner the better.

"Ka...Kariya...-sama", Kirino whispered looking down at the floor but the redness in his cheek is still evident.

"What? I can't hear you?", Kariya said not hearing what Kirino just said.

"Ka...Kariya-sama", a little louder this time and even though Kariya heard it he still made hime repeat it just for the fun of looking at his embarrassing face.

"Louder Kirino-sempai, louder", Kariya said until Kirino got irritated.

"KARIYA-SAMA!", Kirino shouted at Kariya.

"Very good, see I knew you could say it", Kariya said while smirking at his sempai.

"Ok Rule #2) you have to do what ever I say for ONE WHOLE WEEK sempai", smiling innocently at him.

"Even..At school?"

"Even at school"

"Please tell me you're joking", Kirino said with a pleading voice.

"Nope I'm not joking sempai",Kariya said.

"URGH!..Come on Kariya, you're so unfair", Kirino said angrily.

"Life is unfair, sempai and don't stop calling me Kariya-sama", Kariya said.

"And Rule #3) this is the most important rule that you should never break no matter what circumstances, because if you do...Well let's just say there will be a punishment", Kariya said in a serious tone and face.

"And what's that?", Kirino asked nervously.

"That is-", Kariya said very slowly.

"That is-", Kirino started copying him because he was nervous at what is the 3rd rule.

"Whenever-"

"Whenever-"

"Were inside-"

"Were inside-"

"My apartment-"

"Your apartment-"

"You will-"

"I will-"

"ALWAYS-", at saying this he had a serious voice again.

"ALWAYS-", at this Kirino got a little scared.

"Wear-"

"Wear-"

"Your-"

"My-"

"MAID UNIFORM!", Kariya finished and started smiling at Kirino.

"MAID UNIFORM!... WHAT!...WAIT!...SERIOUSLY!", Kirino shouted angrily. Partially because of himself for getting nervous and acting like a fool and the rest is because of Kariya for making him nervous and act like a fool.

"Anyway it's almost for dinner time, call me when you are done cooking", Kariya said and went to his room, but then he turn around and said

"You should also wake up early tomorrow since you will be the one creating our lunch boxes and I almost forgot wear your maid uniform tomorrow morning", and went straight his bed to do who knows what.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
And that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it

please leave a review or p.m me just incase


	4. Monday (Part 3)

Kirino was already done cooking their food for their dinner and went to call Kariya to his room.

"Kariya-sama, dinner's ready", Kirino called, and went back to the kitchen to prepare the food in the table. After a few minutes Kariya came in the kitchen with a sly smile and sat on the table. When Kirino looked at him his whole body shivered and was going to eat already when he was stopped by Kariya.

"Feed me", was all Kariya said and was looking at Kirino with the sly smile never fading.

"What?!", Kirino's mouth was already open since he was in the middle of putting the food in his mouth and was looking at Kariya ridiculously eyes wide like saying 'Are you serious!'.

"Didn't you hear me I said feed me, maid", Kariya said raising an eyebrow at Kirino. Emphasizing the word maid to Kirino. Kirino in turn blushed from embarrassment.

"But but but I-", Kirino could not finish his sentence since Kariya cut him off.

"You are my maid and I'm your master, my orders are absolute", Kariya said seriously never stopped looking at Kirino. And Kirino begrudgingly went to seat near Kariya.

"Good", Kariya said before opening his mouth so that Kirino can feed him, all the while Kirino was blushing from both embarrassment and anger and was glaring at Kariya, who was having the time of his life on being feed by his maid.

After they were done eating Kariya ordered Kirino to wash the dishes and clean the table, and Kariya went upstairs. After Kirino was done doing what he was told to do he was again called.

"Kirino! Come here", Kariya called to the bathroom. And Kirino quickly went to the bathroom standing in front of the door.

"What is it Kariya-sama?", Kirino said irritatingly but not noticeable, since he is getting tired of being bossed around.

"Get me my towel in my room", Kariya ordered.

"I understand Kariya-sama", Kirino said growling lowly so that the other person on the opposite side wont hear him, and went to Kariya's room to take his towel.

"Kariya-sama your towel is here. I'm going in", Kirino said before opening the door and putting the towel near Kariya's clothes, he was gonna go out when Kariya stopped him.

"And where are you going?", Kariya asked or more like demanded.

"Uhm... Outside", Kirino answered unsure and dumbfounded, pointing at the door leading outside of the bathroom.

"Did I order you to go", Kariya said. At this statement Kirino's eyes widened like it was going to pooped out of his head 'don't tell me he's going to-"

"Wash my back",Kariya ordered to Kirino giving him his sly smile. This time Kirino's blushed just becomes ten times redder than usual, and you could imagine that Kirinos hair went up like a cat. And before he could say anything Kariya cut him off again.

"You know for a maid you're not that obedient are you. I'm wondering since you don't follow my orders quickly I think we should put another rule." Kariya said in a serious tone and have a serious face. While Kirino was kind of scared at what might be the fourth rule, knowing Kariya he does not want to be punished at all.

"And what's that?", Kirino asked a little scared knowing that he might regret asking that question.

"Rule #4) every time you you hesitate and don't follow my orders quickly,there will be punishment. And that punishment is a secret", Kariya said smiling devilishly and if you look more closely his eyes are glinting evilly not hiding the fact that the punishment will really be cruel. At this rate Kirino was already scared at what might happen to him if he ever disobey Kariya's order.

"I understand, Kariya-sama", Kirino said and he started walking towards Kariya to wash his back and hair, all the while blushing. Since even though they see each other naked during practice this is the first time he was going to touch Kariya physically, while Kariya was smirking victoriously.

After he was done he was ordered that he could take his turn at the shower. After that Kirino quickly went to sleep since it was already night time.


	5. Tuesday

"KKKRRRIIINNNGGG!", a minute later an arm then shot out from the bed towards the alarm clock to turn it off.

"Urgh!...Morning already?!", Kirino said as he grudgingly stood up and changed into his maid uniform which made him scowl, not making his day better.

After that he then started walking into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and shelves to see what kind of food he can cook. Once he has all of the ingredients he started cooking for their breakfast and started creating their lunch. After the preparations was done and put the food in the table. He then went to Kariya's room.

"Kariya-sama, breakfast's ready I'm coming in", after that he went insides Kariya's room, who was still sleeping soundly. Kariya was laying in his bed hugging a teddy bear which in Kirino's mind was kind of cute since he looked such a nice kid sleeping peacefully like that, but remembered all the pranks this kid has done to him and Kirino changed his mind about him.

'So this is what they meant by don't judge a book by it's cover', Kirino thought before finally deciding to wake up his master.

"Kariya-sama, wake up breakfasts ready", Kirino called to Kariya who was sleeping peacefully.

"Kariya-sama wake up," this time Kirino seated at the bed and was already shaking Kariya which still has no effect.

"Kariya-sama!", a little louder this time and was roughly shaking him, Kirino then stood up and was already pouting angrily at Kariya, and took his teddy bear away from him.

"KARIYA-SAMA!", Kirino shouted this time who was leaning to Kariya both hands either beside Kariya's head.

"Waaahhh!", Kirino screamed when someone or something was wrapped around his waist and was pulled down on the bed, once he opened his eyes he saw that Kariya was awake and that their position is reversed. Kariya is smirking and was looking at his sempai who was blushing madly and looked at him predatory and licked his lips. Kirino was so stunned for a few seconds before he fully realized the position they were in both of his hand was either on his side while Kariya's hand was on either beside his head trapping him. Especially when Kariya licked his lips looking at him dangerously and is just frozen in that position.

"My my, my dear maid that's not how you wake up your master. Here let me teach you", Kariya then leaned near Kirino's ear and whispered, "Kariya-sama pleasewake up, breakfast is ready for you, my dear lord", he said huskily earning a shiver from Kirino. Kariya then touched Kirino's hair and smelled it after that he put it in his lips kissing it.

"Understand?", Kariya said smiling innocently at Kirino eying him on his reaction who was blushing madly to the point that he can't speak and can only nod. Kariya then stood up and went to the door going to the kitchen to eat. After a few minutes Kirino stood up and followed Kariya to eat as well, and of course Kariya ordered him to feed him. After that they both went to school.

At School

Kirino walked inside the classroom and went to his seat, when Shindou appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Kirino where have you been? I went to your house to fetch you but no one's there", Shindou asked to his best friend.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you, my parent's are out this week",Kirino answered.

"Is that so! Well then why don't you sleep with my place I'm sure my parent's won't mind, besides it's been so long since you sleep over in my house", Shindou said happily to his best friend, since it's been so long since the last time they hanged out together.

"Oh!...Uhm...About that -", Kirino was stuttering unsure on how to answer his best friend and before he could continue he was cut off by the school bell, and the teacher came and told them to go back to their seat.

Lunch Time

Shindou, Kirino, and Sangoku, were at the roof top and were going to eat their lunch when suddenly the door on the rooftop open and came out Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tsurugi, Hikaru and Kariya.

"Oh, Captain, Kirino-sempai, Sangoku-sempai you're here to", Tenma said when he spotted them.

"Hey guys, why don't you sit here with us", Sangoku said.

"Hai!", Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, and Hikaru shouted. Everyone then formed a circle and opened their lunchboxes so that they could start eating.

"Eh! Kirino-sempai, Kariya-kun why are your lunch the same?",Tenma asked looking both at their lunches which is the same.

"Eh!..Uhm!...", Kirino didn't know what to say, Kariya then answered.

"I asked Kirino-sempai to make me one", Kariya said emphasizing the word asked. Which shocked most of them.

"And why would you asked him to do that for you?", Shindou asked getting a little bit irritated. Hearing this Kariya noticed that Shindou was a bit irritated or more like jealous but not that noticeable that his teammates will notice it, at this Kariya as much as he want to smirk tried to hide it by smiling innocently at them.

"Uhm...Well... Didn't Kirino-sempai told you?", asked Kariya acting confused to Shindou who was already confused and was looking back and forth at Kariya and Kirino not liking the secrecy that his best friend is hiding from him. All the while Kirino was shocked and was looking at Kariya like stating 'what are you saying',he then noticed that the whole grouped become silent and was looking at the three of them.

"Uhm, Kirino-sempai what does Kariya meant by that?", Shinsuke asked confusedly.

"Uhm... Well...You see...", Kirino stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Kirino-sempai is staying with me for a while", Kariya answered and is smiling innocently at them. Which shocked them all but the one who was the most shocked was Shindou.

"Why's that?", Sangoku asked not believing what the first year just said.

"Why not Sangoku-sempai?", Kariya asked innocently at his sempai.

"Uhm.. Well... Nothing", Sangoku answered looking towards Kirino and Shindou's way looking worriedly, after that they ate silently the air around became heavy especially in Shindou, Kirino, and Kariya's place. Shindou was the first person to finish his food and excused himself as soon as possible.

After School

Since that incident in the roof top Shindou started avoiding Kirino, not wanting to talk to him at all.

"OK everyone listen up due to some problems we won't have any practices today", Endou said to them and the first person to leave the room was Shindou, Kirino was going to go after him but someone grabbed his wrist and looked to see Kariya having a serious and a little angry face.

"And where do you think you are going, Kirino-sempai", Kariya asked.

"Kariya please let me go I-",Kirino whispered pleadingly to Kariya making sure that no one of their teammates can hear them, but was cut off by Kariya.

"And then what, what are you going to do catch up to Shindou and explain yourself to him which would end up in a fight", Kariya said seriously his gripped on Kirino's wrist tightening.

"Let go, K-A-R-I-Y-A!", Kirino said who was starting to get angry at Kariya.

"No, I won't", Kariya said, both having a glaring contest they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice someone approaching them.

"Do you two have a problem?", Kurahama asked, since the two of them were busy glaring at each other they didn't notice that Kurumada, Amagi, Hamano, and Hayami were looking at their direction, while the rest were out already.

"No, nothing", Kirino answered bitterly and quickly went out already followed by Kariya. And both went home.

Kariya's Apartment

Once they were inside, Kariya ordered Kirino that after he changes on his maid uniform he should come to his room so that he could start doing all of his assignments for him.

"Of course Kariya-sama", Kirino said sarcastically at Kariya. And before Kariya could say something Kirino quickly went into his room and shut the door loudly.

After Kirino stomped into his room Kariya went to his to changed into his normal clothing seat at his bed and waited for Kirino to enter his room. After a while Kirino came in and started doing Kariya's homework not even bothering greeting nor making eye contact with his master since he was so angry at what happened at school. Kariya of course noticed this and was not liking it at all.

"Hey, don't tell me your still mad about what happened earlier", Kariya said looking at Kirino's back. But Kirino didn't answer back much less looked at him, and because of this Kariya got irritated.

"Hey! Are you deaf! Answer me!", Kariya said angrily to Kirino which still has no effect.

"I said-", Kariya walked closer to Kirino angrily, he touched Kirino's shoulder and was planning to turn him around to face him.

"ANSWER ME!", he angrily shouted at Kirino's face.

"SO WHAT IF I AM!", Kirino shouted back angrily tears forming at the end of his eyes. Which made Kariya shocked because of two reasons one is Kirino his maid, his slave had the nerves to shout back at him, the master, and partially because it was his first time seeing his sempai this vulnerable that he felt something in his chest and was only looking at his sempai in shock. It took a few minutes but after that he excused himself.

"I'm going out for a while, make sure that once I come back my assignment are all done and that dinner is ready", Kariya said a bit irritated. But Kirino didn't answer back, as much as Kariya wanted to retort and trashed out on Kirino's attitude he just let it go and went out. After a few minutes Kirino started crying.


	6. Wednesday (Part 1)

After Kariya came back on his walk that night they didn't talk much after that, although Kirino still does his job as he cooks for their dinner and breakfast but other than that they didn't interact nor look at each other eye to eye and there's this cold aura around each other.

School

Since it was break time Kirino looked for Shindou to try and explain things to him. He then found Shindou at the rooftop sitting on a bench.

"Shindou", Kirino called and walked towards the bench were he was seated and sit next to him.

"Why?", Shindou asked not looking him and just looking ahead.

"Shindou let me explain", Kirino said slowly.

"Then explain", he said coldly and sharply.

"You see I'm staying with Kariya for a while", Kirino said.

"Why are you staying with him, when you could have stayed with me", he said angrily and turned to face him his face having a serious expression, his eyes expressing hurt and betrayal.

"It's... A bit complicated... I can't explain properly", Kirino said getting worried by the minute by Shindou's reactions.

"A bit complicated or have I been replaced as your best friend", Shindou angrily said the word best friend. Kirino was shocked at this statement.

"Shindou, no one can replace you as my best friend. And you know that. You are my one and only best friend Shindou Takuto", Kirino said firmly to Shindou.

"If I really am your one and only best friend, what are you hiding from me!", Shindou shouted at Kirino.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!", Kirino shouted back.

"Oh please yeah right", Shindou said sarcastically at Kirino.

"I'm serious!", Kirino shouted who was starting to get angry at Shindou.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were staying with Kariya! No wait scratch that since when did the two of you started liking each other! Last time I knew you hated each other that you thought of him as part of the SEED!", Shindou shouted standing up. At this Kirino gasped since he tried his best to hide this fact from Shindou, but then again this is Shindou were talking about he wasn't called a genius for nothing, then again they are childhood friends they understand each other perfectly if not a little bit too perfectly.

"Shi!..Shindou!...You knew!", Kirino said shockingly.

"Of course I knew! You're my best friend Kirino! You can't hide anything from me", Shindou said as a matter of fact.

"Shindou I-", Kirino said not knowing what to say.

"Do you think of me as your best friend?!", Shindou asked Kirino.

"Of course I do! Shindou!", Kirino shouted standing up too.

"If you do! Then what's this secret that you're hiding from me! And don't even try on denying or lying to me!", Shindou shouted back.

"It's not that I don't trust you! It's just that it's just that-", Kirino tried to explain but not finding the right words into his mind.

"It's just what Kirino! It's just what!"Shindou shouted angrily. Kirino having have enough of the shouting and fight.

"Aaarrrggghhh!...Stop being jealous Shindou it's just for one week!", and Kirino stomped off leaving Shindou alone. What they didn't know that someone saw them fighting and was hiding behind a wall. After that incident for the rest of the day the two avoided each other like a plague.

At Practice

Everyone from the soccer Raimon club noticed the tension between the two best friend. They also noticed that Kirino is now sometimes with Kariya from going to school and homeward.

"Uhm...Kirino-sempai are you and captain fighting?", Tenma asked along with him is Shinsuke.

"No were not, there's... Just this... Little... Misunderstanding... That's all", at answering this Kirino smiled at Tenma letting him know this won't last.

"Does it have something to do with Kariya?", when Tenma asked this Kirino was shocked and tried to look like he's confused.

"No..Of course not..Why would you ever think like that of Kariya, Tenma", Kirino said not making eye contact with Tenma.

"Well it's just that we noticed since the incident at the rooftop you and Shindou don't interact that much anymore",Tenma said. At hearing the word 'we' he looked at Tenma shocked.

"And there's a little bit of tension too", Shinsuke added.

"What do you mean by 'we'?", Kirino asked.

"Practically everyone, even coach Endou notices it", Shinsuke answered.

Kirino then felt that something was not right, that's when he noticed everyone was quiet although they look like they were talking to each other and were doing somethings it's obvious that they were listening to their conversation and were giving them side way glances. Just then coach Endou came.

"Okay everyone go to the soccer fields practice starts now", coach Endou informed and everyone started going out. Kariya is also heading when someone grabbed him by his wrist stopping him from moving forward and when he looked who it is it was Tsurugi who has a serious face on him.

"I need to talk to you for a second", Tsurugi said in a serious face. At this Kariya narrowed his eyes but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", Kariya asked innocently looking at Tsurugi.

"Stop acting Kariya, you're not fooling me with that innocent act of yours", Tsurugi said. Kariya was shocked since he didn't know that someone like Tsurugi could see through his acts. But got over it quickly and let him see who he truly was after all there's no use acting anymore.

"Fine whatever, so what do you want then", Kariya said while smirking.

"Why are you doing this?", Tsurugi asked.

"Doing what?", Kariya asked one eyebrow raising.

"You know exactly what I mean", Tsurugi said who was starting to get annoyed at Kariya.

"I have no clue what you are talking about", Kariya insisted.

"Why are you trying to destroy Kirino-sempai and Shindou-sempai's friendship", Tsurugi said.

"Destroying, were you deaf didn't you hear what Kirino- sempai said earlier, they're having a misunderstanding", Kariya said. Tsurugi then smirk at Kariya, while Kariya made a scowl in his face.

"What! What are you smirking at?!", Kariya asked irritatingly at Tsurugi.

"I get it you just want Kirino-sempai to notice you, don't you", Tsurugi said not letting the smirk off of his face, especially when he got the shocked expression of Kariya, between embarrassment and anger Kariya look like he was going to murder someone.

"Why act so shock, I mean it was pretty obvious since you always tease Kirino-sempai", Tsurugi said.

"Shut up!", Kariya shouted angrily and stomped out of the room.


	7. Wednesday (Part 2)

The Raimon Junior Soccer club was taking a break for a while before continuing their practice again.

"Kirino-sempai can you get my water bottle in the bag",Kariya smiled at Kirino. While Kirino obediently did as he told all the while grumbling taking the bottle and is walking towards Kariya.

"Here" Kirino said offering the bottle, once Kariya took Kirino walked away but before he could be too far away from Kariya he is called again. And he irritatingly went back to Kariya.

"My water bottle is empty can I drink in your water bottle instead?" Kariya asked nicely at Kirino while adding his innocent smile. Kirino was going to say something but in that second Kariya narrowed his eyes and glared on him, although it was only second Kirino knew what that glare meant reminding him that he is his slav- I mean maid and gave him his water bottle so that Kariya could drink.

While this is happening they didn't notice that there were two people watching their interaction and also noticed the glare that Kariya sent on Kirino. Making the other person growl and was glaring heatedly at Kariya he even almost destroyed his water bottle, while the other person was just standing observing the whole thing his stoic face not showing any kind of emotion.

"Thank you Kirino-sempai" Kariya said smiling innocently.

"Your welcome" and is about to walk away when someone grabbed his arm.

"What is it now Kariya" Kirino said turning around getting tired already just by being ordered around by Kariya. Kariya then gave Kirino his water bottle, while Kirino looked questioningly at it looking back at the bottle and at Kariya.

"Can you please put it back in the bag" Kariya smiled widely. Kirino is about to open his mouth and is about to say something but closed it and just went to where Kariya's bag is. When he is about to put the water bottle in the bag Kirino noticed that the bottle isn't empty at all in fact it's still half full.

'Why that Kariya! He just wanted me being ordered around! Aaarrrggghhh!' Kirino thought. While he is busy he didn't notice that Shindou is walking towards Kariya since his back is turned around in their direction.

"Why do you keep ordering Kirino around when you can do it for yourself, Kariya" Shindou said to Kariya.

"Why? jealous, captain since Kirino isn't focusing at you or by your side" smirking evilly at Shindou at this Shindou's face was red because of anger and was going to say something but before he could say anything else their coach shouted that their break time is over and practice resumed again.

After Practice

After everyone is done practicing,all of them went straight to their club room and started changing back into their school uniform except from the other first years like Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kariya since their on cleaning duty. Everyone already left the clubroom and the only people who were left were Tsurugi and Kirino. Kirino was already buttoning his uniform.

"You are such a naughty person, sempai", Tsurugi said behind Kirino making the other person shock and turn around he saw that Tsurugi is veryvery close to him making Kirino backed up against the wall. Eyes wide and looked up at Tsurugi.

"Wha...What...are you talking about... Tsurugi?" Kirino asked confusedly at taller male. At this statement Tsurugi just took some of Krino's hair and closed it on his face and smelled it he smirk when the smell of his sempais hair is strawberry.

"Strawberry sempai?", Tsurugi asked amusingly at Kirino, which in turn made the latter blush, and took his strands of hair from Tsurugis hands and looked side ways his eyes not meeting Tsurugi's.

"So..So..What of it... Have a problem with that" Kirino stuttered blushing more.

"Nothing at all sempai" when Tsurugi said the word sempai it gave Kirino shiver.

"So...What do you mean...By me...Being..Naughty, Tsurugi" Kirino said trying to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

"Do you really not know sempai?" Tsurugi asked once again this time putting his hand on beside Kirino's head trapping him and just made Kirino blush two times redder. Kirino just shook his head while looking down hiding his eyes from Tsurugi.

"Neh, did anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, sempai" Tsurugi, making Kirino's eyes twitch and just blushed even harder, whether to get angry or to get embarrassed it was hard to say.

"You!...You!...Are just as worst as Kariya!" Kirino shouted blushing madly while glaring at Tsurugi.

"Oh sempai believe me when I say this" and he closely whispered into his sempais ear " I could be worst" making Kirino shiver. Tsurugi then kissed Kirino on the cheek making Kirino redder than a tomato and just stood there daze at what just occurred.

"This is what I meant sempai" Tsurugi said and walk away on Kirino and headed straight for the door.

"See you tomorrow, sempai", Tsurugi said while exiting the club room. After Tsurugi exited the room, Kirino slowly slid down until he was sitting on the tiled floor.

Outside of the Club room

Just us Tsurugi came out of the door he noticed someone from his side and turned side ward and saw it was Shindou who was glaring at him, at this Tsurugi just smirked and walked towards him.

"Why captain I never knew you were a stalker type" Tsurugi said sarcastically.

"Since when?" Shindou asked seriously at Tsurugi.

"Since when what?"although Tsurugi knew what that question meant ' since when did you have start to have a liking to you-know-who' but acted like he didn't know what Shindou meant.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Shindou shouted getting angrier by the minute. But instead of answering Tsurugi retorted back.

"Captain don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversation" Tsurugi said back.

"Just answer my question!" Shindou shouted and swing his hand making a bald fist.

"Does it matter! Seriously Shindou-sempai, I wouldn't be contempt in your situation that just because you two are childhood friends and are best friend that doesn't mean that he will be forever yours, because if you don't do something he will be taken away from you" Tsurugi said and started walking away, what they didn't know was that someone was listening to their conversation.

'So it isn't only Shindou-sempai but also Tsurugi to, so that's why he acted like that' Kariya thought once both of them were out of sight he started walking towards the clubroom 'doesn't matter after all I have the upper hand since Kirino-sempai is my sla- I mean maid' at this he smirked evilly.

Back at Kirino

'What the heck was that about?! What did Tsurugi mean by me being naughty I didn't even do anything bad?! And why did he kissed me' Kirino thought all the while blushing and after a few minutes of calming himself by deep breathing he is able to stand again but a bit wobbly since his legs are shaking a little because of what Tsurugi did and started organizing his things.

'Oh shoot! I forgot my math book. It would have been fine if we didn't have any homework, no choice I have to go back to the classroom' Kirino thought in finality, just then the door to the club opened and came in Kariya.

"Kariya?! Where are the others" meaning where are Tenma and Shinsuke since the three of them were on cleaning duty.

"I've told them that I didn't feel too well and agreed to let me go home first" Kariya said smirking.

"You are such a bad boy you know that" Kirino said walking towards glaring at him.

"Of course I know Kirino-sempai" just then Kariya pulled one of Kirino's pigtail harshly making Kirino yelp and his head bend down a little until he is the same height as Kariya.

"And have you forgotten to call me Kariya-sama when were alone" Kariya said smiling evilly tightening his grip on Kirino's hair.

"I'm sorry Kariya-sama I won't ever forget again"Kirino said his eyes closed and a tear is forming in his eye. At this Kariya harshly let go of Kirino's hair and pushed him backward making Kirino stumble on one of the couch making him sit harshly. Once Kirino opened his eyes he was shocked to see Kariya's face is only a few inches away from him and froze 'cause he didn't know what to do. He then is again shocked when Kariya put both of his hands on both sides of his head trapping him, Kariya is looking down on him smirking.

"Listen here Kirino until the weeks not over you belong to me. got it!" Kariya said harshly and grabbed on Kirino's hand and tagged him harshly making Kirino stumbling while standing up. They were already close to the gate when Kirino remembered his homework on his math subject.

"Kariya-sama! Wait please I forgot something" Kirino begged at Kariya who was holding his hand tightly not wanting to let go even if they did stop.

"What is it?" Kariya asked annoyed. Wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"I forgot something, please let me go I'll come back as soon as possible" Kirino said looking at Kariya in the eyes pleadingly.

"Fine but come back as soon as possible" Kariya said harshly annoyed.

"I understand Kariya-sama"Kirino said and run towards the school building, while Kariya waits in front of the school gate.


	8. Wednesday (Part 3)

Kirino was already in front of the door of their classroom and opened the door and went to his desk to take his math book.

'Weird it should just be around here' Kirino thought looking for his book on his desk, not noticing that the door opened and someone came in.

"Looking for this", a voice suddenly making Kirino jump making his twin tail stood up like a startled cat, once he turn around he saw that it was none other than Shindou who is holding his book. For a few minutes nobody spoke or moved, until Kirino couldn't handle the awkward silence and spoke first.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Kirino asked more than stated. And went closely to Shindou to get the book.

"It's so you to forget your things especially, things that has to do with homework" Shindou smiled at his friend.

"Ahaha! I guess your right... You really do know me well" Kirino awkwardly smiled at Shindou while scratching his head.

"Well that's because were best friends" Shindou stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh! Of course...You're right" Kirino said.

"Well...I'll be... Going now" Kirino said turning around and is about to walk towards the door but before he could take a step Shindou grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait! Kirino I... About the rooftop incident earlier...I ...I'm sorry...I didn't mean... What I did back then...I ...I ...I hope we could... still be friends" Shindou stuttered not noticing that there were tears forming in his eyes and is already crying. Seeing this Kirino felt something warmth in his heart and took a step forward towards Shindou and used his hands and sleeves to wash away Shindou's tears.

"Of course were still friends will always be friends Shindou"Kirino said half smilingly at Shindou. At hearing this Shindou was really happy since they rekindle their friendship but he also felt a stung in his heart, but ignored it for a while.

"Thank you Kirino, for forgiving me" Shindou said when he stopped crying and is smiling happily at Kirino.

"It's my pleasure" Kirino said and he too was smiling happily and brightly since the light of the sunset is hitting Kirino's face making him look more brightly, and there it is again his hearts starts feeling all warm and comfy inside. And before Shindou could notice what he was doing his body moved on automatically reaching Kirino's face and lightly kissed Kirino's lips.

"SHINDOU!" Kirino shouted shocked at what just happened, at this Shindou woke up from his trance and saw Kirino's red face his hands covering his mouth and that's when he realized what he just did and he too started blushing madly.

"Kirino!...I...I'm so sorry!...I didn't know what has gotten into me.. Please don't get mad... No! Wait it's better if you do get mad rather than getting our friendship destroyed-" and Shindou continued non-stop all the while stuttering and blushing. When Kirino saw this he couldn't help but giggle at first and then before he know it he was laughing hard.

"Ahahaha!... Ser...Seriously Shindou...I never knew you could get that cute!... Ahahaha!" Kirino said while holding onto his stomach, while Shindou was just standing there confuse but still have a red tint on his cheek.

"Your not mad?" Shindou asked Kirino.

"Shocked? Yes, mad? Never. I would never get mad at you for too long Shindou" Kirino answered happily and looked at Shindou straight in the eyes after he calmed down and just like he said he wasn't mad at all and is already calm although he is still blushing but he is smiling at Shindou letting him know that he was fine with it. Shindou then sigh happily and smiled, he then walked closer to Kirino.

"Can I... Kiss you... Again?" Shindou asked blushingly not looking at Kirino's way. Kirino then blushed ten times redder than usual and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"E... Excuse me... What?" Kirino asked not believing at what he just heard.

"Can I.. Kiss you.. Again" Shindou repeated, and this time Kirino blushed redder than any tomato there is.

"Umm..Ahhh...Ahh!-" but before Kirino could answer the door was harshly opened making both boys jump and look towards the opened door and is shocked that the person who opened it was none other than Kariya.

"Oh! Shindou-sempai you're here to?" Kariya asked nicely.

"Kariya, what are you doing here?" Shindou asked frowning at Kariya.

"I'm still here because I'm waiting for Kirino-sempai" Kariya said smiling innocently at Shindou, while Kirino shivered making his hair stood up 'I have a bad feeling here' Kirino thought while looking at Kariya.

"So Kirino-sempai do you got your book now?" Kariya asked while walking towards them stopping in front of Kirino and smiled to him.

"Yea...Yeah... I did" Kirino said stuttering not looking at Kariya in the eye.

"Well then" Kariya harsh fully grabbed Kirino's wrist and started walking towards the door "lets go" once they were in front of the door "see you tomorrow captain" Kariya said to Shindou not looking back.

Kariya's Apartment

Once both of them were inside, Kariya harshly pushed Kirino on the couch making him lie on it. Once Kirino opened his eyes he is shocked at their position since he is lying on the couch while Kariya is on top of him in a kneeling position between his legs while he harshly put both of his hand beside his head trapping him making him scared and looked horrified at what Kariya might do to him.

"Ka...Kariya-sama" Kirino said scared and froze in place not daring to make a move at what Kariya might do to him since he was looking at him angrily. Kariya then slowly closed their gap until they were only a few inches only, that's when Kirino snapped and reality came back to him and putted both of his hands on Kariya's shoulders and started pushing him back fighting him.

"Stop it Kariya! This isn't funny you know!" Kirino shouted while pushing Kariya back but it was no use he may be small but he sure is powerful when it comes to strength.

"Will...You...Stop...Struggling...Kirino...Aaarrrggghhh!... That's it!" Kariya growled getting angry at Kirino for fighting back he then used both of his hands to capture Kirinos hands and put it above Kirino's head trapping him more.

He then harshly kissed Kirino on the lips making the said boy eyes grow wide with shock and a tear fell down from his eyes, he tried to speak to tell Kariya to stop but only backfired since once he opened his mouth Kariya's tongue went inside tasting every bit of Kirino's mouth.

"Nnnggghhh!... Hah!...Kariya!... Stop!...Please!.." Kirino tried to say tears were already coming out of his eyes but Kariya just continued kissing him harshly again and again.

"Who do you belong to?" Kariya asked menacingly looking down at Kirino who had his eyes closed and is crying.

"Who do you belong to?!" Kariya shouted at Kirino in the face making Kirino turn sideways, but only fueled Kariya's anger and used his one hand to hold Kirino's hands while the other is used to hold Kirino's face and force him to look at Kariya straight in the eyes.

"I'll ask you again, who do you belong to!?" Kariya shouted a bit louder this time making Kirino cringed and he cried harder.

"Kariya...please...sto-""SLAP!" Kirino was slapped in the cheek making him cry more harder.

"Shut up! And answer my question slave!" Kariya said to Kirino.

"Kariya... I belong to Kariya-sama" Kirino said while crying. Satisfied Kariya let go of Kirino and stood up, Kirino then formed himself into a ball crying himself out. While Kariya is already turned around and is looking at him side ward.

"After your done being such a drama queen cook us for dinner" Kariya ordered Kirino and went to his room leaving Kirino to cry for himself.


	9. Thursday (Part 1)

It's already early in the morning and some student's were already going to school to do their morning club activities. Two boys then entered the soccer clubroom, and everyone noticed the tension that were surrounding the two. Especially when Kariya saw Shindou approaching Kirino and Kirino smiled a little and they started talking to each other and once practice started the tension only got tenser since Kirino and Shindou were in the same group while Kariya was in another group and that's when Kariya's play got rougher especially when he and Shindou would fight for the ball,while the same applies with Shindou. That's when the others decided to step in to help their teammates. That's why they planned that after morning practice is over that's when they start to have a talk with them.

After Practice

"Hey, Kariya is there something wrong?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, is there?" Shinsuke added.

"Mmm... No nothing's wrong" Kariya said shaking his head as a sign of no and smiled at them.

"You sure? Since I'm 100% sure you're not" Hikaru said.

"And what makes you say that" Kariya asked his smile disappeared and acted confusedly.

"Since both you and Kirino-sempai have this" Shinsuke then moved his hand as if trying to show something "kind of tension".

"And it only gets tenser when captain is around", Hikaru added.

"Ahahahaha, you guys must be imagining things" Kariya said while faking a laugh acting like he is amused by their accusation.

"You sure? Because from the way we noticed it you and Kirino have always been with each other since this week started and you keep ordering Kirino-sempai around too much" Shinsuke said.

"I'm even surprised that he doesn't complain at all, I mean just last week you two don't like each other especially when you prank him and he chased you in the school hallway and also there's this tension rivalry between you two" Hikaru stated from his observation.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tenma asked.

"I told you nothing's wrong between us, it's just that when we couldn't handle the rivalry we had at each other we decided to just confront each other, you know talk each other out out on what's our problem with each other is" Kariya smiled at them apologetically. As much as the three wants some answers looks like Kariya isn't gonna budge so easily so for now they let it go with him and Kirino.

"On with the next question then" Shinsuke said.

"What are you and captain fighting about?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Kariya is shocked since he didn't know that the three of them were that obvious.

"What are you and captain fighting about?" Shinsuke asked.

"Uhmm...I don't know...What to say... Uhmm...Ahahahaha...Does it really look like were fighting?" Kariya asked scratching his head smiling at them acting like he doesn't understand them at all.

"Yeah" the three said in unison.

"Uhmm...Me and Captain aren't really fighting you know... I guess he was just shocked when he learned that Kirino-sempai will be staying with me for the whole week" Kariya explained to them giving them his innocent smile.

"Shindou-sempai must be so used of Kirino-sempai's presence always beside him that it must have cause him great shock when he found out that Kirino-sempai will be staying with me for a while, and since his older than me and staying with me we kind of build a sibling relationship. That's the reason why Kirino-sempai is sometimes with me" Kariya added.

"And why is Kirino-sempai staying with you then?" Shinsuke asked.

"And why not, you make it sound like it's a bad thing?" Kariya said, and is starting to get annoyed by their question but he's careful not to let it show up.

"Well... It's just that it's weird that you let Kirino-sempai come stay with you for a while that's all" Tenma said.

"Well just like I said before since we didn't like our former relationship we try to change it by letting Kirino-sempai stay with me" Kariya stated.

"Good thing both your parent's agreed on it" Hikaru said.

"About that both of my adoptive parent's are out of country for their honeymoon while Kirino's-sempai's parent are out of town" Kariya explained to them.

"Oh! Is that so ok, well we'll be going now" Tenma said. As much as they want to ask Kariya more they don't know how to and they are sure that Kariya is not going to budge so easily to answer them.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Kirino" Hayami greeted along with Hamano, and Sangoku while Kirino is fixing his things.

"Hey" Kirino greeted back and turned around to face them once he was done fixing his things and looked at both of them.

"So what's going on with you, Kariya and Shindou" Sangoku asked.

"Excuse me, what?" looking at them confusedly.

"You don't have to hide it on us, it's pretty obvious on the team" Hamano said.

"Listen, Kirino we won't force you if you don't want to tell it to us but if there is something wrong between you three then it's not a good idea to hide it from us, since for me you are my second family and besides I don't like my friends fighting at all" Sangoku said trying to encourage Kirino to tell them what's the problem.

"Thank you Sangoku-sempai, thank you Hayami and Hamano I'll think about it" Kirino said smiling at them glad that they're trying to help him.

"Hey, Sangoku-sempai why did you ask me instead of Shindou?" Kirino asked at the three of them.

"Well since from the looks of it you're the most stressed one out of the three of you" Hamano answered.

"I do?" Kirino asked since he didn't know that he was that stressed that it can be shown on his face.

"Yes, you do" Hayami said.

"That's why were telling you that if you can't handle the problem on yourself anymore you could tell it to us so that we can help you" Sangoku said on Kirino.

"Really? Thank you, you guys, for trying to help me but don't worry I'll be fine" Kirino said smiling at them trying to reassure them that he's still fine. As much as the three didn't want to let it go yet they don't have a choice. After that the three then went away. Once they were gone Kirino is about to start walking when his name is called again.

"Kirino! Wait up!" Shindou shouted.

"Shindou!" Kirino asked shocked.

"I thought you went ahead first?" Kirino asked.

"I did but the managers stopped me" Shindou said.

"Let me guess they asked you about you, me, and Kariya" Kirino said.

"You too?" Shindou asked.

"Yep, and I bet they also talked to Kariya about this" Kirino said.

"I think we should solve this problem as soon as possible, it'll be bad if we give them more problem than we already had" Shindou said, not liking the fact that his making his team worry.

"I'm fine with it, I'll try talking to Kariya about this" Kirino said and sigh suddenly becoming gloomy just thinking about talking to Kariya drains him. Shindou then noticed that Kirino suddenly become gloomy.

"Want me to come with you?" Shindou offered.

"No, it's ok" Kirino said smiling at Shindou, but Shindou wouldn't have any of it.

"Listen Kirino the three of us started it so I think it's best if the three of us should solve it" Shindou said and smiled at Kirino.

"Actually, this problem originated because of me and Kariya" Kirino said back.

"But it got worse because of me" Shindou answered back. Kirino opened his mouth and is about to reply but nothing came out and just close it again.

"Sigh... I don't know Shindou... Kariya is kind of unpredictable these past few days I don't think it's a good idea that you two talk each other at all" Kirino said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Kirino" Shindou said trying to reassure Kirino 'And maybe I might I find out the secret that you're hiding from me' Shindou thought.

"Sigh.. Fine! I give up, but I have to be there don't talk to him alone ok" Kirino said to Shindou.

"Yeah don't worry, I won't" Shindou promised.


	10. Thursday (Part 2)

Since it's break time Kirino is walking in the hallways of the first years and is about to meet up with Kariya to talk about the issue between the three of them and have a confrontational talk between him, Kariya, and Shindou when he bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kirino apologized and bowed his head not seeing the person he bumped into.

"My, my sempai what are you doing here? Could it be that you're looking for me? Don't tell me you have fallen in love with me because of the kiss I gave you" a familiar voice said, at this Kirino is shocked 'cause he recognized the voice and when he look up to see if he is right he saw Tsurugi's face.

"Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted shocked wide eyed and his cheeks started to have a red taint.

"Hello, sempai" Tsurugi said in a husky voice smirking at him, which only made the latter blush more.

"Ah!...Ah!...Hi!...Hello!...Well...Um...If you'll excuse me then!" Kirino turned around but before he could take a forward someone hugged him from the back and hold him tightly around on his shoulders making Kirino blushed ten times redder and all of his hair stood up especially his twin pig tails like a startled cat.

"TSU-TSURUGI! What are you doing?!" Kirino asked shocked his body paralyzed since he didn't know what to do.

"Hugging my beautiful sempai, what else" Tsurugi answered taking a strand of Kirino's hair and smelling it. Hearing the word 'beautiful' only made Kirino blushed harder and you could see that there's thin smoke coming out of him.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! Let go! Someone might misunderstand us" Kirino said trying to pry Tsurugi's hold on him, but the latter is not only taller than him but also much stronger than him. And since their in the hallway some one might see them and rumors might spread about them.

"But sempai were the only people here" stating that Kirino stopped on his struggle and looked around and saw that Tsurugi is correct they are the only people in the hallway.

'That's odd? Minutes ago there were many students walking in the hallway, what happened to them?' Kirino thought until he remembered the situation he's in and started struggling again.

'Tsu-Tsurugi! Stop teasing me already" Kirino shouted.

"I will-" he then cupped Kirino's chin and made him look at Tsurugi " if you say-" he then leaned in Kirino's ear "the magic word" he whispered, making Kirino's body shiver and his blush only intensified.

"And..what's the magic word?" Kirino asked not making eye contact with Tsurugi.

"Please" Tsurugi said letting go of Kirino's chin making the latter look downward.

"Can you...Um...Please let me go, Tsurugi" Kirino asked quietly. For a few minutes nothing happened but Tsurugi slowly let go of Kirino and started walking away but before he could be too far away he said something too Kirino without turning around.

"I hope you have a nice day, my beautiful sempai" Tsurugi said and continued walking, while Kirino blushed again.

Once Kirino is sure that Tsurugi is gone he turn around and saw Kariya right in front of him.

"GGGAAAHHH! Kariya! Were you trying to kill me by giving me a heart attack!" Kirino shouted while glaring at the little demon.

"Pffft!...I'm so sorry sempai...Pffft...I didn't mean to...Pfft...Scare you...At all" Kariya tried to say while snickering trying to stop himself for laughing.

"Gggrrr...Ka-ri-ya!" Kirino said trying to contain his anger.

"So sempai...What are you...Doing here?" Kariya asked while trying to regain his composure.

"I just wanted to ask you something did anyone of our teammates asked you if there's something going on between you, me, and Shindou?" Kirino asked, at this statement Kariya widen his eyes with shocked and looked at his sempai in the eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Kariya asked.

"Listen, Kariya I know you may not like it, but I think it's best if we solved this problem with Shindou, it's not a good thing to make our teammates worry at all" Kirino explained.

"No" Kariya answered immediately without thinking twice staring st Kirino in the eyes.

"But-" Kirino said but is stopped by Kariya.

"No means no sempai, defy me more and you know what will happen later" Kariya said narrowing his eyes at Kirino, threatening him about the punishment that might happen if Kirino pushed it further, which made Kirino's face drained of blood making him look paler and wide eyes that's evident of fear.

"And what will happen to him if he defies you" a voice popped up behind them.

"Shindou! How long have you been there?!" Kirino asked wide eyes shocked when they saw who the person is.

"Long enough to hear Kariya's threat" Shindou answered glaring angrily at Kariya. But before anyone could speak again. The bell ringed signaling the student's break time's over and that classes will start soon.

"Later at lunch let's meet up at the rooftop" Shindou said seriously and angrily at Kariya.

"And what if I don't want to" Kariya talked about. At this Shindou smirked.

"Well if you want to have lunch with Kirino then of course you'll have to" at this Shindou grabbed Kirino's risk and dragged him away from Kariya, while Kariya was angrily glaring at Shindou's back.

Lunch Break

Kirino and Shindou were already at the rooftop and was done eating their lunches and is only waiting for Kariya.

"So what kind of threat did Kariya mean" Shindou asked curiously but on the inside he is seriously worried for Kirino at what Kariya might do to him.

"Uhm..I'm not really sure either, he just said that the punishment is a secret" Kirino answered unsure.

"Punishment?" Shindou asked wide eye shocked at what Kirino just said.

"What I mean is!...Is!...-" but is stopped when the door of the rooftop and came out Kariya who's have a scowling face.

"So what are we going to talk about, captain"saying the word "captain" sarcastically while glaring at Shindou.

"Kariya!" Kirino shouted angry for disrespecting their captain and his best friend.

"Shut it Kirino 'cause I'm 100% sure this is something between us and just used you as an excuse!" Kariya shouted not looking at Kirino's way and is only glaring at Shindou,while Shindou just glared back.

"Didn't your parent's ever taught you of respecting those who are older than you" Shindou said not liking that Kariya just called Kirino by his name.

"Oh please!Enough with this nonsense talk why don't you go straight to the point, captain" Kariya said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Kariya! That's enough insult coming out from your mouth! Listen Kariya you can disrespect me! You can humiliate me! You can force me into things that I don't like! But what you can't do is disrespecting someone who I look up to,who I admire, and the people who are important to me especially my best friend!" Kirino shouted angrily glaring madly at Kariya for insulting him,which made Kariya more angry, while Shindou is shocked by what just he heard both happy and confused trying to understand what just Kirino said.

"Are you defying me!" Kariya shouted at Kirino both glaring at each other heatedly.

"Yes! I am defying you!" Kirino shouted back.

"You do realize what will happen to you Kirino-sempai" Kariya said sarcastically.

"I don't care about the punishment anymore Kariya! But I want you to apologize to Shindou right now!" Kirino shouted.

"As if! You better be prepared later Kirino because I'll make sure you regret doing this to me!" Kariya shouted and walked Kariya exitedd the roof top both boys sigh in relief and let loose all the tension that build up unconsciously.

"I am so sorry Shindou for the how Kariya acted" Kirino said and looked at Shindou apologizingly.

"Why are you apologizing for him? Shindou asked.

"Well...Umm-" 'Why am I apologizing for him' Kirino thought asking himself too.

"I have no clue" Kirino answered honestly. A few minutes comes by and no one spoke again, until Shindou broke the silence by asking a question.

"So what do you mean by what you just said earlier?" Shindou asked.

"What do you mean by 'what I just said earlier'I said too many things because me and Kariya were fighting" Kirino said acting like he didn't understood Shindou's question, Shindou noticing this tried asking in another way.

"Alright fine we'll do it your way" Shindou said in a tone of finality and asked Kirino seriously " What did you mean by 'punishment' earlier? And don't try acting to me 'cause I know when you're lying Kirino is best if you just answer me truthfully" Shindou said directly looking at Kirino. While Kirino's lookingsideways not meeting Shindou's eyes.

"Uhmm..Well..Argh! Fine (sigh) I'll give you some things but not all" Kirino said giving up at lying since just as he knows Shindou, Shindou knows him well enough too.

"Ahm..Well..You see (sigh) just last week me and Kariya did something like a deal of some kind and that well who ever loses well you know what happens to losers right" Kirino said giving as much little information on Shindou since from the things he just shouted at Kariya and the slip-up he made while they were waiting for Kariya it won't be long enough before Shindou figure it out himself.

While Shindou's already thinking trying to put the pieces basing from his observation, to that Kirino just said to him and the words he heard when Kirino and Kariya were shouting at each other 'last week, deal,staying with Kariya, Kirino obediently following Kariya's orders, Kariya acting like a boss,punishment, disrespect ,humiliate, force' this are the words that kept repeating to his mind until it "clicked" to him and has a vague ideaon what is happening between the two, but before Shindou could ask Kirino more the bell ringed signalling that lunch break is over. And both of them exited the rooftop.


	11. Thursday (Part 3)

It was already starting to get dark and Kirino was already walking back towards Kariya's apartment. After the incident at the rooftop he didn't see Kariya the whole day since Kariya was absent at soccer practice, after soccer practice ended Shindou talked to Kirino and warned him of not going back to Kariya since he's sure something bad will happen to him and as much as Kirino want to agree with his best friend a bet is a bet it was his own fault that this happened to him either way.

'Only four more days to go and the bet is off, only four more days to go, come on Ranmaru you could do this. You survived three days of Kariya's torture surely you'll survive in the near four days to come. That's right you can do this Ranmaru just think positive and everything will be ALRIGHT!... I hope... Aaarrrggghhh! Who am I kidding this is Kariya were talking about! Oh man I am so dead!' is what Kirino was thinking, he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was already in front of Kariya's apartment.

Kirino stood there for a few minutes but it felt like ages for him thinking whether he should open it and go inside or should he walked away while he still can 'come on Ranmaru open the damn door you knew what will happen to you once you disobey Kariya right?! Right! So open the damn door and man up, it's already too late to back out now anyway!' Kirino thought. He took a deep breathe and touch the door knob twisting it and slowly opened the door and his hearts thump just got faster and faster like it's going to explode any minute.

"Kariya-sama I'm back! Are you here?!" Kirino shouted once he got inside. The apartment was dark he walk to the living room and opened the lights but he didn't see Kariya. He then searched in every room of the apartment the kitchen, bathroom, washing room, and even Kariya's own room but still he was not there and finally Kirino gave up and walked towards his room.

'I wonder where Kariya is? It's already late' Kirino thought as he entered his room. It was dark and the only light that was getting in was the light of the moon. He put his bag on his bed and was standing in front of his room when he heard something 'click'. He look towards the door and there a figure was standing.

"Who are you?!" Kirino asked in a shock voice fear creeping inside of him as he didn't notice another person's presence in his room. The intruder walked in front of him, his figure slowly being shown by the light of the moon until his face is out of the shadow. Kirino gasped.

"Ka-Kariya-sama what are you doing here in my room?!"' Kirino asked in a shock voice fear gripping in his heart. Kariya didn't answer his question, and though his head hung low Kirino couldn't see Kariya's eyes his bangs were covering it. Kariya only walked closer and closer to Kirino, while Kirino stepped back until he hit the bed and he fell backward his head hitting the soft mattress. Once he opened his eyes Kariya was already hovering above him and before he could do anything Kariya swiftly gripped both of his wrist on Kirino's side and putting them above his head. Kirino could only stare wide eye shocked at Kairya, his heart was thumping really hard to the point that he feels like he could hear it with his own ears.

"Ka-Kariya-sama" Kirino said.

"You sure have a lot of nerves coming back here I thought you were smarted than this Ran-chan" Kariya said and licked his lips he look at Kirino and now Kirino could see Kariya's eyes which only made him grow in fear. Kariya's eyes that once held mischievousness and slyness is gone replaced by something dark that Kirino can't tell. Kirino gulped, the way Kariya said Kirino's name made his body shiver in fear and he smirk.

"Sigh...You sure are an idiot Ran-chan but oh well your foolishness is one of the things that I like on you. I hope your prepared for your punishment" Kariya licked his lips again looking at Kirino with predatory eyes.

Kariya moved so fast that Kirino couldn't react fast enough and Kariya was already kissing him, his eyes widen and tried to break his hands free of Kariya's gripped but it was no use. Kariya then took out something from behind him and started to harshly kiss Kirino, his head being pushed down forcefully by Kariya who sat on Kirino's thigh and while this is happening Kirino didn't notice that his hands were being tied and by the time he noticed it, it was already too late. Kariya grabbed Kirino's hair and pushed him further into the bed Kirino's head hitting the pillow. Once Kirino's eyes opened again Kariya was on top of him. Kirino was already crying and shivering he opened his mouth and tried to shout but only gasp for air was the only thing his mouth was doing Kariya leaned to his ear.

"Dare scream and shout for help and I guarantee it will only get worse" Kirino then felt Kariya smirk. "But then again whether you like it or not it will get worsestarting today onwards and for the days to come I'll make you regret of ever disobeying me" and started going down to his neck he bit Kirino's neck hard "nngghh!" Kirino bit his lips trying not to let any noise out of his mouth while he silently cry. Kirino then felt a hand on his stomach going inside his shirt and gasped. He breathe in and breathe out trying to calm himself and Kariya touched one of Kirino's nipple and circled around it "ngh!" as more tears come out of Kirino's eyes and he could only stare at the ceiling closing his eyes. Kirino felt Kariya's hands roam around his upper body and Kariya's mouth on his neck from my other side and onto another side making Kirino's head turn opposite. Kariya look at Kirino and smirk licking his lips.

"Perfect" Kariya said looking at Kirino with his dark eyes and untie his hands. He got off of him and walked towards the door and look look at him side ways.

"I want you to be prepared in five minutes and cook us dinner or else..." Kariya said turning around closing the door. Kirino stayed like that for a few seconds then he shakily stood up his legs wobbling while he change in his maid uniform. He went out of his room and headed to the kitchen to cook them for dinner after that he went in front of Kariya's room and knocked on his door telling him that dinner is ready and went back to the table to prepare the plates, spoon and fork, glass of water and etc. Once he was done preparing Kariya came in and went to his place and Kirino took a sit next to him to feed him.

"Come here" Kariya ordered. Kirino look at him confusingly and moved his chair to get closer to Kariya which only made him irritated.

"Are you an idiot or what?! I said come here!" Kariya shouted and pointed Kirino to get closer. Kirino stood up and went closer to him. Out of nowhere Kariya suddenly pulled Kirino onto him making Kirino sit on him.

"Yelp!" Kariya put his arm around his waist making him unable to get away.

"Ka-Kariya-sama?!" Kirino's voice shaking in fear still remembering the incident that happened in his room and trying his best to stay still but couldn't help his body to stop it's quivering.

"Feed me" was the only thing Kariya said on a commanding voice. Kirino did what he said and forced himself to take the spoon and some food with shivering hands, Kirino then felt Kairiya's hands touched Kirino's legs and started groping his lower body while Kirino just whimper silently trying not to let any tears run out of his eyes and shakily feed Kariya. After Kariya was done eating he stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath bring me my towel , understand?" Kariya said looking at Kirino with cold eyes. Kirino just have his head bowed and nodded his head weakly while he clean the table and the utensils. Kariya not liking the answer he got, got irritated again.

"I said understand?" Kariya repeated in a commanding and stern voice which made Kirino's whole body shiver.

"Yes, I understand Kariya-sama" Kirino answered weakly his head bowing low in an apologizing manner.

"Good" then Kariya walk away. And tears started falling in Kirino's eyes again his legs finally giving in and cried. Just as he was finish cleaning Kariya shouted.

"Kirino! What are you doing you slowpoke! Where's my towel! I'm almost done here! You useless slave" Kariya shouted angrily and Kirino quickly finished everything, after that he quickly took Kariya's towel from his room and went to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Kariya-sama! I didn't mean to be slow" Kirino apologized weakly obviously scared and shakily went towards Kariya.

"Clean my back" he ordered and Kirino slowly carefully went closer to him thinking that he might pull him in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pull you in or do anything, just do my back. After all why throw it in one day when I could tort- I mean punish you in another day" he said smirking evilly at him. Kirino gulped and walked closer to him and started doing his back. After Kariya was finished taking a bath, Kirino took a bath next and quickly tried to sleep luckily he's so tired that he fell asleep quickly. But he's now dreading for the days to come.


	12. Friday (Part 1)

It's already morning and Kirino was slowly changing into his maid uniform dreading to wake up Kariya because of the incidents last night. He went out of his room and cook their breakfast and after he was done, he stopped in front of Kariya's room trying to calm himself and not let fear over take him. He took a deep breathe and opened the door. He saw Kariya sleeping with his teddy bear. He slowly walked up to him and stop a few inches away.

"Kariya-sama, breakfast is ready" Kirino said in a slow and a little weak voice.

"Ehem! Kariya-sama breakfast is ready" Kirino said but to no avail he walk a few more inches to Kariya until again he was pulled by Kariya into the bed. Once Kirino opened his eyes he saw Kariya leaning on him. his hands on his waist and his eyes having those mischievousness but darker this time and he was smirking.

"Good morning my maid. I hope you slept well enough last night, after all today's a new day" he leaned closer to Kirino's ear " a new day of tort- punishment" and bit his neck but not too hard like last night. Kariya look at Kirino after that, he let him go of his waist and smirk evilly.

"Put your arms around my neck" he said. Kirino look at him confusedly before doing what he was. told.

"Kiss me" Kirino look at him wide eyed. And shook his head and look downward and whimpered his whole body quivering. Kariya look at him and whispered into his ear.

"Are you defying me again? Do you want your tort-punishment to worsen?" Kariya said in a cold voice promising something more humiliating and forceful act on him. Kirino bit his lip not liking that's happening and yet he can't do anything at all and did what he can only do to make Kariya's anger disappear. Kirino look up at Kariya not meeting him in the eye and slowly closed the gap between them. The contact would have been short but Kariya put his hand behind Kirino's head.

"Nngghh!" Kirino's eyes are closed tightly, Kariya's tongue invading him how many times already, as much as how hard Kirino tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes he couldn't control it. After they parted away, saliva was connected to their lips. Kariya looked at Kirino who was gasping for air while his eyes are tightly close and is crying silently, out of nowhere Kariya gently kissed Kirino's tears. Kirino look up at Kariya shocked at Kariya's action only to find him staring at him and unable to read Kariya's action.

"Kariya-sama" Kirino called out, making Kariya snapped out of his trance and narrowed his eyes on him. Kariya harshly pushed Kirino onto the bed making him scared again and he harshly bit Kirino on the neck "hhnngghh' and a tear fell out of Kirino's eye.

After that Kariya harshly pulled Kirino to stand up pulling him towards the dining table and sat Kirino on his legs like last night and Kirino fed Kariya while groping his legs. Kirino still not used to it sometimes fidget.

"You know Kirino for a boy you sure have such sexy, smooth, creamy, long legs" Kariya whispered into Kirino's ears making the latter shiver and blush while Kariya's hands are roaming on his legs making him fidget more.

"Mmm...Kirino stop moving, you don't want to worsen your condition now do you?" Kariya said in Kirino's ear lightly touching it with his lips. Understanding what he meant he tried his hardest not to move from his spot even though it's hard to stay still. After they were done eating they left for school.

School

It was still early in the morning and only a few students were at the school, the early ones and the students who have early club activities. When Kariya and Kirino entered the club room Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sangoku were already there and looked like they were talking about something.

"Hey guys, mind telling us what you guys are talking about?" Kirino asked because from the looks of it, it's serious and that Kirino have a vague idea on what topic it is. The three of them were shocked at Kirino's sudden outburst, both Tenma and Shinsuke jump and look at him as if he have caught them doing something that he shouldn't have seen, while Sangoku look stoic but the shock is obvious in his face.

"Good morning Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sangoku-sempai" Kariya greeted nicely smiling sweetly at them. And there goes they're shock faces again obviously still not use with the two of them hanging around each other.

"Where's Shindou?" Sangoku asked looking towards Kirino while the latter just look at him confusingly.

"I don't know, maybe he's walking towards school now" Kirino answered him honestly.

"But aren't you two always go to school together" Tenma said, since he and Shinsuke were always the first one to be here so it wouldn't be a shock if they always saw Kirino and Shindou go to the clubroom together.

"Well yeah but... Anyway he'll come sooner or later so don't worry" Kirino said walking towards his locker and started changing. While he can feel the three stare at his back. Speak of the devil and he comes.

"Good morning guys" Shindou greeted them as he entered the room and they greeted him back. He scanned the room to see who was already present and stopped when he saw Kirino smiling at him and quickly went to his side.

"Kirino! Hey!" Shindou said happily.

"Hey to you too!" and they both started talking to each other happily while waiting for the others.

As much as Kariya wanted to interfere the two and get in between them, he has to act his innocent self in front of the other three. He let his guard down too much which was a big mistake since the team are starting to get suspicious of them. If he doesn't want anyone knowing of what's really going on then he has no choice but to let it go.

"Tsk" Kariya said irritatingly it would have been fine if it was only him, Shindou, and Kirino then he would have been fine on letting his true color out, but the fact there are other people just means he has to restrain himself and watch jealously as Kirino and Shindou interact happily.

Breaktime

Kirino and Shindou were at the rooftop and were discussing something that no one should know about or more like Shindou prying Kirino to answer his questions.

"So what did he do to you?" Shindou asked worriedly at Kirino. Remembering the threat about Kirino's punishment making him feel bitter and angry at Kariya. To threat Kirino is going beyond the prank boundaries.

"Nothing much... Just the usual stuff... Do this...Do that... Just the usual orders" Kirino said just looking at the skies, his voice weak. Right there and then Shindou knew that Kirino was lying making Shindou's heart boil in anger. He stomped off heading towards the door planning on going to Kariya but before he could reach the door someone grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Shindou where are you going?! What are you going to do?!" Kirino asked shocked fear gripping him. Making Shindou angrier.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm going to teach that Kariya a lesson!" Shindou said angrily while Kirino with all his might is trying to stop him from doing something bad.

"I told you didn't I! He's not doing...Anything...Bad... To me..." He said his voice getting weaker and weaker not meeting Shindou in the eyes, which made the latter only angrier and with a powerful tugged Shindou's wrist slipped out on Kirino's hold making the latter shocked and continued on his destination, and again he was stopped by Kirino who hugged him tightly from behind.

"Shindou! Please just calm down!" Kirino begged.

"Cal down! Calm down! Give me one reason for me to calm down Kirino!" Shindou shouted angrily.

"For me! At least try to calm down for me!" Kirino begged at Shindou from behind not letting him go.

"Kirino! The very reason I am angry right now is because of you! Since you should be the one getting angry at Kariya for what he's doing to you!" Shindou spatted.

"That's why I'm telling you to instead get angry for my sake, why don't you just try to calm for me, since I'm begging you to" Kirino reasoned. Shindou took a deep breathe, breathe in breathe out he continued doing it until he's somehow calm.

"And besides this will only last for one week. It started on Monday and it's already Friday just two more day's to go and everything will go back to normal" Kirino said trying to reassure Shindou that everything will be alright.

"Yeah normal" Shindou said making sure he will make Kariya regret of ever hurting Kirino.

Classroom

Since it was break time Kariya and the other first years were in their classroom and were talking with each other.

"Hey Tsurugi do you have a copy of the notes of our teacher's lecture?" Kariya asked forgetting to write notes on their teacher's discussion.

"Yeah I have one but I won't let you borrow it" Tsurugi said and smirk when he saw Kariya's irritated face.

"But why?!" Kariya shouted poutingly at Tsurugi glaring at his smirk.

"And besides why borrow from me when you can borrow from the others" Tsurugi countered looking at Kariya skeptically narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well...That's because Tenma already borrowed Aoi's notebook and even Hikaru's notebook was borrowed by Shinsuke" Kariya explained.

"Typical" Tsurugi said rolling his eyes at Tenma and Shinsuke, those two really are best friends.

"And why weren't you copying when we were in class?" Tsurugi asked eying Kariya.

"My brain was...Preoccupied ok" Kariya said not looking Tsurugi in the eyes.

"Preoccupied with what? With our beautiful sempai?" Tsurugi teased smirking at Kariya's shock and blushing face.

"Wha!-What are you talking about bastard! My head was preoccupied with soccer! Soccer you idiot! Why would I even think about that girly boy-sempai! Kariya exclaimed his face getting redder and redder.

"Oh please! If you were Tenma or Shinsuke I would have believe you since the only thing those two think is soccer, but if it's you well...It could be anything from pranking our friends, being antagonistic with our teammates, to being attention seeker with our beautiful girly boy-sempai" Tsurugi said said making Kariya boil in anger.

"I am not an attention seeker! Kirino-sempai is the attention seeker! He always has to butt in everything I do!" Kariya said with a red face.

"Who says anything about Kirino-sempai I only repeated what you said" Tsurugi countered not wiping the smirk on his face and arching his eyebrow at Kariya.

"Gggrrr! What ever!" Kariya said in anger and stomped off. Tsurugi then remembered something and smirk then he took his notebook under his desk.

"Hey Kariya! Catch!" Tsurugi shouted making Kariya turn to catch the notebook. Kariya look questioningly at Tsurugi and narrowed his eyes on him.

"Let's just say I'm feeling nice today" Tsurugi smiled nicely which made Kariya's eyes widen in shocked and gaped at Tsurugi, for Tsurugi to do it he has a bad feeling about this but nonetheless walked back to his seat and the teacher entered their class.

Lunch Break

Kirino was walking towards the rooftop to meet up with Sangoku and Shindou since he was called by his teacher about something. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him harshly he look to the person who tugged at him and saw it was Kariya which made the blood on his face drained making him look pale.

"Ka-Kariya!" Kirino said shocked while being pulled forcefully. They then went inside an empty classroom and opened another door which led to another empty room, there he pushed Kirino into the wall and started kissing him harshly.

"Ka!-Kariya-sama! Someone might see us! Please stop! I'm begging you! " Kirino said and started crying while Kariya went deaf with Kirino's pleas.

"Mmm... You taste sooo delicious Kirino" Kariya said kissing him again and again. Finally Kirino's legs gave out and he slowly slipped into the wall and yet Kariya did not care and continued kissing him.

"Kariya-sama please stop!" Kirino begged.

"BANG!" the door was harshly opened and there stood a person, he looked at Kirino and Kariya then glared deadly at Kariya and was letting out a dangerous aura like he's going to murder someone.

A little while ago...

Shindou, Kirino and Sangoku agreed at the soccer practice that they will eat lunch together at the rooftop, but then the teacher called Kirino because they have something to talk about. And now Shindou and Sangoku are waiting for Kirino to show up.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sangoku muttered since it's been a while and Kirino hasn't shown up yet.

"Maybe I should go fetch Kirino?" Shindou said unsure.

"Maybe you should" Sangoku agreed and smiled at Shindou.

"You sure? How about you Sangoku-sempai?" Shindou said as much as he wants to go and fetch Kirino it's unfair to just leave Sangoku alone.

"Of course I am, besides I know you miss Kirino's presence after all the things you guys have been through this week so go!" Sangoku insisted and Shindou bowed at him thanking him and he went back inside the school to look for Kirino. Shindou was walking in the hallway and saw Kirino's pink twin tailed hair and was going to call out his name when he saw that Kariya suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was forcefully pulling Kirino to follow him. Shindou then saw the fear in Kirino's face obviously not hiding it since no one were focusing on them and was going to help Kirino get away from Kariya, but since it was lunch break many students were in the hallway making it very hard for him to follow them. A few meters away Shindou saw that they went inside a classroom so he followed them there once he opened the door the classroom was empty and he didn't see Kariya nor Kirino.

'That's odd I'm sure this is where I saw them went?' Shindou thought obviously confused since Kirino is the only person who has a pink haired twin tail and was going to go out when he heard something. He look towards the side of the board and saw that there's a door and from the looks of it that's where he heard the sound came from, he came closer and closer to it until...

"Mmm... You taste sooo delicious Kirino" There Shindou snapped and walked faster in front of the door his face boiling in anger and only got worse when...

"Kariya-sama please stop!" Shindou finally snapped and whether Kirino likes it or not Kariya is dead.

"BANG!" the door was harshly opened and there Shindou stood, he looked at Kirino and Kariya then glared deadly at Kariya and was letting out a dangerous aura like he's going to murder someone.

"Shindou! What are you doing here?!" Kirino shouted obviously shocked his face is lightly red from crying.

"Seriously captain you sure love stalking our dear beautiful Kirino-sempai" Kariya said smirking at Shindou obviously not scared at the aura Shindou's letting out and is actually happy.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD. KARIYA!" Shindou said walking closer and closer to them glaring deadly at Kariya from dangerous aura became a murderous and malicious aura. He was readying to punch Kariya in the face when he was hugged by Kirino. Shocked was an understatement Shindou could not understand why Kirino is doing what he's doing and look at him confusingly.

"Kirino! The heck! Let go! This brat needs to be taught a lesson!" Shindou shouted angrily trying to get closer to Kariya struggling to get free from Kirino, while the latter just crossed his arms and was smirking at Shindou.

"Is captain jealous because I can do anything I want with his Kirino-sempai. Oh wait Kirino-sempai isn't yours he's just your best friend, right?" Kariya stated as a matter of fact. Shindou was already boiling in anger if the person wasn't holding him was Kirino he would have hit the person in the face, sadly it just had to be him.

"Shindou! Calm down! He's just teasing you! Don't let him get to you!" Kirino shouted trying to calm Shindou down since he was getting tired at holding Shindou down.

"As if! Not after what he has done to you!" Shindou shouted angrily ready on murdering Kariya.

Shindou! Please I beg you! Calm down please!" Kirino shouted over and over again trying to calm Shindou down. And just as Kirino was losing grip on Shindou the bell suddenly ringed signalling that lunch break is over and classes will start soon.

"Kariya! This isn't over!" Shindou said angrily his glare not dissipating. And took Kirino's wrist and started dragging him away from Kariya. While walking towards their room Shindou was tightly holding Kirino's wrist making the other cringed at the tightness.

"Uh...Shindou" Kirino called.

"Shindou"

"Shindou!" Kirino called louder this time which made an irritated Shindou turn to face him.

"What?!" Shindou said in an irritated voice.

"My wrist...You're hurting me" Kirino answered fearfully at Shindou's angry face. Shindou then saw the fear in Kirino's face directly towards him and regretting of taking out his anger on Kirino when he's the main victim and slowly let go of Kirino's wrist feeling guilty about it.

"I'm sorry Kirino I didn't mean to hurt you!" Shindou apologized looking down at the tiled floors.

"I know, because your the last person I expect to hurt me Shindou" Kirino said and Shindou looked up to see Kirino smiling at him brilliantly which made the latter's heart flatter. Everything became quiet then.

"Anyway we should get going now, right?" Kirino said and walked in front of Shindou while the latter just followed him.

After class

"Ok class that's all for today's lesson. Class dismiss" their last teacher of the day said and everyone was preparing to leave the classroom and students were filling up the school hallway. Kirino was fixing his things up before going to the club room when Shindou suddenly went in front of him Kirino look up to see Shindou has a serious expression that he usually wears when his in his captain mode.

"Shindou?" Kirino said unsure.

"We need to talk" Shindou said in a firm and commanding voice and Kirino couldn't look Shindou in the eyes.

"What about soccer practice?" Kirino tried to reason looking downward.

"Practice can wait there are far more important things we need to talk about"

"Shindou-"

"Kirino whether you like it or not we will have this conversation"Shindou said in finality and Kirino sighed in defeat, once Shindou made his mind up it would be impossible to change it. Sighing in defeat he looked at Shindou in the eyes and the latter understood. Both of them went out of the classroom Shindou taking the lead while Kirino followed, they went outside the school and behind some trees.

"Talk" Shindou said in a firm voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kirino said not looking Shindou in the eyes. Out of nowhere Shindou hugged Kirino tightly.

"Neh Kirino what am I to you?" Shindou asked putting his head on Kirino's shoulder.

"You are an important and precious person Shindou. Why would you even ask that" Krino said .

"Am I a trustworthy person to you?" Shindou asked hugging Kirino tighter.

"Of coure you are! Why would you even ask something as ridiculous as that Shindou!?" Kirino asked getting confused by Shindou's question and hugged Shindou back rubbing his back for comfort.

"If I am, then please! Please tell me what's been happening to you ever since this bet started! I beg you Kirino I can't! I can't help but feel helpless when I saw you and Kairya at that empty room! You who were being harassed while Kairya not caring at all at you" Shindou explained grieving. Kirino nnot knowing he was affecting Shindou this much just look at him and he felt something warm in his heart like a weight has been lifted of off his shoulder, Shindou look up to see Kirino's face but was shocked at what he saw.

"Kirino!" Shindou shouted shocked. Kirino was crying and he didn't even notice it until Shindou pointed it out.

"Shindou! Ka-Kariya! He he..." and Kirino started telling Shindou the whole truth all the while Shindou tried to calm himself as much as possible and not storm off to murder someone. In the end after Kirino was done Shindou was trying to calm Kirino down who had his hands holding tightly on Shindou's shirt and was leaning on his shoulder while crying hard all of the frustration, stressed, pain, and fear he has been keeping bottled up exploded and burst ut in the form of tears.

"Do you really want to finish the bet Kirno? I mean seriously! Kariya is taking this thing way too far! He's harassing you! " Shindou said.

"Yeah, don't worry as I said earlier two more days to go and everything's finish" Kirino smiled reassuringly his face is red from the crying it was already starting to get dark and soccer practice is sure is done already and both started walking out of the school. Unbeknownst to them someone was eavesdropping on them.


End file.
